daydreaming in the midst of the night
by dandy-akinoris
Summary: Ojiro head spun with how much he was panicking, and he told himself to calm down. That was easier said than done, though, especially when one of the villains involved with the USJ incident and the League of villains back in his first year was standing barely an arm's distance away from him. (Or, Mina, Sero, and Kirishima are villains and like screwing things up)


Hi readers! As you guys prolly know, there are sooooooooo many villain!Deku (and tons of villain!Bakugou too) fanfics, but not much for any of the other characters.  
Thus, this fic was birthed.

Disclaimer: I donut own BNHA

* * *

Apparently this mission was relatively easy, but Ojiro couldn't help but feel dread pooling deep in his gut as he glanced around. The convention took place in a large arena that almost reminded him of the arena that the U.A. Sports Festival was held in. It was packed with people, despite the fact that main event hadn't even started yet. There were also many stands set up to display and sell small accessories or trinkets.

He, along with six other second years from U.A. were on an undercover mission that the pro heros thought was safe enough for them. According to their intel, some low-level thugs were transporting illegal drugs, and the convention they were currently in was one of their guaranteed pitstops. Almost everyone around them were wearing blinding neon clothing, and to efficiently blend in, the rookie heroes also were in similar costumes.

"Ojiro-kun," Uraraka patted his arm, pulling him out of his thoughts, "our intel said that these are only low-level thugs. Don't worry about it," Due to the chatter of the crowd around them, Ojiro had to strain to hear her.

"Yeah," Ojiro replied uneasily. As part of his disguise, he had a poofy rainbow wig that turned out to be extremely itchy, and he rubbed his head, trying to relieve the irritation.

Uraraka smiled, and pulled him forward, "C'mon, we're gonna lose the group. I hope we can check out some of the stands!"

As he half jogged forward, he accidentally made eye contact with a pair of dark eyes. The owner of said eyes was girl was around his age, with pink hair and eyes, but as he quickly turned away, he strangely felt the foreboding sense that something was going to be very, very wrong.

 _She seemed like any other civilian, so why did she seem so eerily familiar?_

Ojiro sunk into his seat, curling his tail awkwardly around himself. The lights were beginning to dim, and the chatter of the audience was quieting rapidly. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Yet.

Still, Ojiro's instincts were seldom wrong, and they were screaming 'danger' at him when he noticed the same pink haired girl standing up and shuffling out of the aisle she was in. A boy (who also seemed familiar) with black hair that vaguely resembled the ends of scotch tape gave her a thumbs up after she was out, and she returned it with a million-watt grin.

He tapped Uraraka, who was sitting to his left, on the shoulder, "There's someone suspicious. I'm going to go follow her,"

Uraraka followed his line of vision and raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure she isn't just going to the bathroom or something?"

Ojiro shook his head and stood up, "Be on guard, okay," Uraraka nodded, and whispered a 'good luck' to Ojiro as he awkwardly elbowed his way through the aisle.

He quietly followed the pink haired girl, becoming more and more apprehensive as they continued. She led him down countless dark hallways, until suddenly Ojiro was slammed against a wall.

He gasped, trying to get air back into his lungs, and felt sharp fingernails pricking his neck.

"Well, well, well," the girl chuckled, voice sending shivers down his spine, "looks like Kurogiri-san was right. You pesky heroes _did_ show up,"

Ojiro's tail twitched. Maybe if he was quick-

A hand slammed onto the wall next to his head, and he stared in shock as the girl started to melt the metal with some sort of liquid, "Ne, Ojiro-chan, don't make this harder for yourself," Ojiro's heartbeat echoed in his ears, but he heard her loud and clear.

"Wh-what? How-"

The girl laughed at Ojiro's expression. "The U.A. Sports Festival can be watched by anyone, ya know," she sneered. Her fingers were sinking deeper into the wall, and Ojiro knew he'd seen that quirk before.

 _Was it some form of metal manipulation? Corrosion?...acid?_ Ojiro sucked in a harsh breath and shoved the villain off him with all his might.

"Finally figured it out, Ojiro-chan?"

His head spun with how much he was panicking, and he told himself to calm down. That was easier said than done, though, especially when one of the villains involved with the USJ incident and the League of villains back in his first year was standing barely an arm's distance away from him.

He spun on his heel and started sprinting towards the way he came as fast as he could. He had no idea how strong she was, and the best course of action he could take right now was to alert the others.

Ojiro didn't get far. He was yanked back by his tail, and felt pain shoot up his back as he landed painfully on the ground.

"We can't have that, can we," the villain smiled sadistically, and Ojiro tried to get up, but she easily swept his feet out from under him. His felt horror spin in his gut, as she came closer, "let's have some fun,"

* * *

I'm suuuper excited for this story! Next chapter, all the villained!heroes will be introduced! (not that you guys don't already know)


End file.
